


Las reglas de la casa

by le_mousquetaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coda, Dean Winchester in Denial, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Repression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: Coda episodio 1507
Relationships: Lee Webb/Dean Winchester, Leo Webb/Dean Winchester





	Las reglas de la casa

El anuncio de _Swayze´s_ en la carretera le hizo sonreír. Un paradero de carretera con ese nombre era ridículo, pero de cierto modo, tenía sentido. O al menos lo tenía para él. 

Casi veinte años atrás, un paradero llamado _Paradero_ había sido el sueño de Lee Webb - un joven cazador que conoció cuando trabajaba casos con su padre -, algo que hacer cuando andar recorriendo el país matando monstruos ya no fuera tan interesante. Lee le había contado sobre su sueño en una de las tantas borracheras que se corrieron cuando pasaron una temporada juntos trabajando casos, en una de las tantas desapariciones de John Winchester, cuando Dean era abandonado en algún motel, con las llaves del Impala y una nota de su padre diciendo que se comunicaría cuando pudiera.

Lee, como él, pertenecía a una familia de cazadores, había vivido la vida desde que era un niño. Era mayor que él apenas unos seis años, y aunque no era tan alto como él, compensaba la diferencia con un par de poderosos puños y un talento para la pelea que le había ganado el respeto y la admiración de Dean.

Eso, y unos ojos traviesos y una sonrisa encantadora que podía desarmar a cualquiera. 

Dean sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de los recuerdos, mientras tomaba la salida que llevaba al lugar. Con un nombre así, más valía que fuera el paradero más cool de todo el maldito Texas. Luego de todo lo que habían pasado esos meses, Dean sabía que se merecía un poco de distracción, un respiro, aun y si estaba en un caso. Al menos Sam había encontrado algo a que aferrarse al lado de Eileen, y como fuera que todo terminara, al menos había experimentado un poco de calma y felicidad durante el trayecto.

Para él, en ese momento, ya todo se limitaba a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarles a detener a Chuck antes de que mandara todo al carajo, buscando minimizar el daño colateral que su venganza contra los Winchester dejara a su paso. El que Sam tuviera la oportunidad de tener algo bueno en medio de todo, le daba un poco de consuelo. Él iba a pelear por esa felicidad hasta su último aliento.

Lo que pasara con él, realmente no importaba.

Miró de reojo el asiento del copiloto y la idea de llamar a Cas pasó por su mente. _Al diablo, no_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Siempre había hecho esto solo, e iba a terminarlo solo.

Estacionó el auto en el único espacio libre que encontró. La música y la algarabía del bar parecían esperarlo con los brazos abiertos y Dean entró sonriendo, satisfecho con el ambiente y la deliciosa bienvenida de la hermosa camarera que le pidió su teléfono, para luego darle una fuerte nalgada, con total descaro.

El _Swayze´s_ estaba resultando ser el lugar más cool de todo Texas.

La banda sobre el escenario sonaba espectacular, y la voz del cantante le era ligeramente familiar. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en él, su mundo se detuvo por un momento. Ahora todo tenía sentido. 

Lee Webb, con los ojos cerrados, con el micrófono en la mano cantaba las últimas frases de la canción y Dean se sintió como veinte años atrás, cuando eran solo ellos dos contra el mundo.

 _De todos los bares del mundo…_ \- pensó, su corazón saltándose un par de latidos, la piel erizada. - _Maldito hijo de perra_.

*-*-*-*

\- Deja de moverte, ¿quieres? Creo que fue mala idea darte el whisky. – Dean daba las últimas puntadas a la herida en el costado de Lee, dejada por las garras de un licántropo en su última pelea. Habían acabado con un par de estos, quienes habían estado asolando una pequeña comunidad en Arizona y Lee había sido quien se llevó la peor parte. Dean tenía una cortada en la ceja y otro rasguño profundo en el cuello, pero la herida de Lee era la que necesitaba atención más inmediata.

\- Termina de una vez, maldita sea, ¿estás haciendo punto de cruz, o qué? – Lee le dio otro trago a la botella, luego de haberse tomado otro par de analgésicos y un antibiótico. Como todo buen cazador, siempre tenían todo a la mano para casos como ese, donde la idea de ir a un hospital ni siquiera era puesta a consideración.

Luego de terminar las suturas, Dean limpió la herida de Lee y fue al baño para revisar las suyas frente al espejo. La de la ceja ya no sangraba y no necesitaba más cuidados, y aunque la del cuello lucía un poco mal, realmente no era tan peligrosa. Se lavó con cuidado, se echó un chorro de agua oxigenada y la cubrió. Analgésicos y antibióticos para el dolor y cualquier posible infección y listo.

Lee estaba recostado en la cama, finalmente el whisky, las pastillas y la pérdida de sangre lo habían tumbado. Tomó la botella abandonada en el piso y bebió el resto. Dormir sonaba como una buena idea.

\- Hey, muchacho… - Dean sonrió al escuchar la voz de Lee, reacomodándose en la cama, buscando esa fuente de calor que se sentía tan bien. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de este frente a él. 

\- Hey, tu… - dijo, acomodando su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y la mejilla de Lee, para volver a quedarse dormido un segundo después.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, se encontró atrapado por medio cuerpo de Lee sobre el suyo. Desde una de sus piernas cubriendo las suyas y parte de su torso recostado sobre su pecho, hasta uno de sus brazos sobre el suyo con su cabeza utilizando su hombro como almohada, profundamente dormido.

Cuando tomó conciencia de su propio cuerpo se dio cuenta de que su brazo libre descansaba cómodamente sobre la espalda de Lee, sus dedos moviéndose despacio sobre la camiseta que lo cubría.

Debería estar saltando de la cama en ese preciso momento, pero se sorprendió a si mismo por no querer hacerlo. Se sentía seguro ahí, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de Lee contra su piel, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el olor de su loción de afeitar rodeándolo. 

_No debe ser tan malo si se siente tan bien_ , pensó, hundiendo su nariz en los cabellos revueltos, con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Quizá fueron los labios sobre su cuello lo que lo despertó, o la mano insinuándose bajo su ombligo sobre el bóxer, o la urgencia de su cuerpo por el contacto. Fue mucho después, cuando su boca encontró a ciegas esa otra boca que lo besaba con ansia, cuando aun medio dormido se giró sobre la cama para quedar encima del otro cuerpo que compartía la cama con él, sin apartarse de esa boca que estaba volviéndolo loco, que Dean recordó que se trataba de Lee.

Se detuvo en seco, apartándose un poco, mirando a su alrededor, confundido, para por fin fijar su mirada en el rostro de Lee, quien parecía estar esperando su reacción antes de decir o hacer algo.

Dean se quedó quieto, consciente de repente de la situación, de su piel erizada, de la erección de Lee, húmeda y tibia bajo los calzoncillos contra su vientre; de la suya, rozando el muslo del otro.

Era detenerse, salir de ahí, pretender que nada había pasado y seguir con sus vidas. 

O dejar que las cosas pasaran y al diablo con todo.

Fue su boca la que buscó la de Lee, fueron sus manos las que comenzaron a sacarle la ropa, fue su cuerpo el que tomó control de la situación mientras trataba de ahogar la voz de su padre en su cabeza diciéndole que se detuviera con los gemidos y gruñidos que comenzaron a llenar la habitación.

\- Dean… - Lee estaba ahora sobre él, sus labios bajaban por su pecho, deteniéndose aquí y allá, recorriendo con sus manos la piel estremecida. Dean sentía cada caricia, cada contacto reverberando por todo su cuerpo, el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho, un nudo en su garganta que parecía ahogarlo. Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Lee, guiándolo, llevándolo a donde lo necesitaba, dejando escapar un profundo gemido cuando la boca de este se cerró sobre su miembro y sus manos acariciaron el interior de sus muslos, su vientre. 

Murmuró su nombre, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, el nudo en su garganta deshaciéndose en sollozos y gemidos Sintiéndose libre, vivo, por primera vez en, quizás, toda su vida.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca, pero no quería que lo que estaba sintiendo terminara tan pronto. Tomó a Lee del cuello, jalándolo hacía él, buscando su boca, el gusto de su propia piel en los labios. La mano de Lee siguió el trabajo que había comenzado su boca y Dean los hizo recostarse de lado, haciendo lo mismo con él. Se besaban a ciegas, los dos al límite. La mano libre de Dean atrapó el rostro de Lee, obligándolo a mirarlo y eso bastó para que este se corriera sobre sus dedos.

Dean lo observaba, una gran sonrisa curvando sus labios, que se convirtió en un gesto de profundo placer segundos después, cuando todo su cuerpo se estremeció en espasmos, mientras terminaba sobre el torso de Lee, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía en su pecho y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo.

Abrazó a Lee, apretándolo contra su pecho, como si temiera que, si lo soltaba, desaparecería y lo que acababa de suceder se iría. 

\- Te tengo, muchacho – Lee le susurró al oído, acariciando sus cabellos, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza. - Y que el infierno nos lleve, nunca voy a dejarte ir.

*-*-*-*

Los recuerdos de ese par de meses que pasaron juntos, más de una década atrás, lo golpearon en medio del pecho. Demasiada historia, demasiados sentimientos que habían estado enterrados en el rincón más profundo de su corazón por años y años.

Su padre llamó una tarde dándole una dirección y él solo dijo “hasta luego” y se fue sin mirar atrás, sin explicaciones, sin promesas, sin esperanzas. El dolor lo acompaño por un par de meses y luego la vida lo obligó a ocuparse de cosas más importantes.

Siempre habría cosas más importantes que su propia felicidad, lo que tuvo que aceptar cuando su padre desapareció y tuvo que buscar a Sam para que le ayudara a encontrarlo.

Había corrido demasiada agua bajo ese puente y ahora se encontraba ahí, de frente con la única persona en el mundo entero que lo conocía mejor que nadie y que le había ayudado a aceptar quien realmente era, por un par de meses, al menos.

\- El jodido Dean Winchester. – La voz profunda de Lee le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y tomó la mano que este le ofrecía para luego tomarlo en sus brazos. Todo era igual, pero era diferente. Se apartó, poniendo distancia entre ellos, pero Lee seguía con su mano sobre su brazo, tratando de leerlo sin ser demasiado obvio.

Luego de escuchar su historia, Dean tuvo que reconocer para sí mismo que, al menos alguien de su clase, había podido escapar de esa vida y había encontrado algo parecido a la felicidad. Lee había cumplido su sueño, dejado atrás la cacería, mostrándole que hacerlo era posible para la gente como ellos.

Solo que Lee no conocía toda la historia y tampoco era parte del caos que parecía estar siempre acompañando a los Winchester. Quizá entonces, tantos años atrás, Dean habría tenido una oportunidad, pero en ese momento, en ese ahora y aquí, lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza, muy reducida, de salir con vida de lo que parecía el definitivo fin del mundo.

\- Recuerdas aquella canción que John nos ponía cuando teníamos un caso, ¿uh? – Hablar de su padre ya no dolía tanto, luego de haber podido despedirse de él en ese ridículo hechizo que había salido mal, así que sonrió ante el recuerdo.

\- Oh, no. – Bajo el vaso de whisky que se había llevado a la boca, mientras Lee se levantaba y caminaba al escenario, pidiéndole una canción a la banda.

\- Ven, muchacho. No puedes solo pretender cantar _Eye of the tiger_ cuando nadie te está viendo. – Desde el escenario, las primeras notas de la canción comenzaron a sonar y Lee le guiñó el ojo, travieso. – Anda, sube acá.

Se terminó el trago, mientras Lee comenzaba a cantar y subió al escenario, sonriendo nervioso ante la audiencia que aplaudía y coreaba la canción. El verso terminó y la canción siguió por un rato, la mirada de Lee sobre él, señalándole el micrófono.

Dean dio un paso como para bajar del escenario, pero el movimiento lo puso frente al micrófono. Los acordes se repitieron dando paso al siguiente verso y Dean solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Para cuando terminó el primer coro, Dean se sintió libre, a salvo. La mano de Lee en su trasero fue como una cálida bienvenida a un mundo que pudo haber sido y que estaba ahí, en la punta de sus dedos y en la voz en su garganta. 

Durante esos tres minutos el mundo fue un mejor lugar y el Dean de entonces volvió a sentir que la vida valía la pena.

Incluso volver a golpear idiotas al lado de Lee se sentía como estar de nuevo en casa.

Fue por esa sensación que, luego de lanzar fuera del bar a los rijosos, tomó a Lee del brazo y lo arrastró con él hasta la parte trasera del local, cerca de la bodega, donde protegido por la oscuridad, lanzó a Lee contra la pared, buscando su boca, enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, insinuado una de sus piernas entre las suyas. 

Años de negarse a aceptar que desear eso y poder tenerlo no era algo malo como lo decía su padre, se revelaron en las manos que sacaban la camisa de Lee de los jeans y subían por su pecho, buscando el calor de la piel debajo, en la sonrisa que no desaparecía de los labios que reconocían el sabor en los de Lee bajo los suyos.

Las manos de Lee habían desabrochado el cinturón y los botones de sus jeans, para luego tomar sus hombros y lanzarlo contra la pared, para luego arrodillarse frente a él, en apenas segundos.

La cabeza de Dean golpeó la madera, cuando la echó para atrás al sentir la boca de Lee rodear su miembro. Cerró los ojos, una de sus manos acariciando los cabellos de Lee, la otra cubriendo su boca, tratando de contener los gemidos que escapaban de su garganta.

Abrió los ojos, observando el cielo estrellado y sintió las lágrimas temblar en sus pestañas. En la parte más profunda de su cabeza, otro rostro y otro nombre llenaron su pensamiento y se dejó ir, sintiéndose un poco egoísta por ello, pero no tanto como para no pretender que eran ese otro rostro y nombre los que deseaba estuvieran ahí.

Escuchó a Lee gemir a sus pies, mientras se estremecía a su vez, aun de rodillas. Lo ayudó a levantarse, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana, lo que muy probablemente, no habría.

\- ¿Esto significa que, si te pidiera dejar todo atrás y quedarte aquí, conmigo, lo considerarías? - Lee preguntó entre beso y beso, su cuerpo contra el de Dean aun temblando. 

\- No. – Lee se apartó para mirarlo, la sombra de la decepción nublando su rostro. - Solo significa que mientras esté aquí, seré todo tuyo… - Dean pronunció las últimas palabras sobre sus labios para seguir besándolo por un rato más, hasta que alguien se asomó por la esquina del bar, llamando a Lee a gritos.

\- Entonces olvídate de tu caso por al menos el fin de semana, ¿de acuerdo? – Lee le dio un último beso, para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo con él de vuelta al bar.

Dean no soltó su mano hasta que la banda llamó a Lee para subir al escenario de nuevo.

\- Hey, guapo, la chica que buscabas está en la barra, si aun te interesa hablar con ella. - Lorna le puso una cerveza en la mano, señalándole a la rubia que bebía nerviosa en la barra.

Dean miró a Lee, cantando feliz en el escenario, un hormigueo recorriendo su espalda y erizando los cabellos de su nuca. Podía trabajar en el caso y aun tener a Lee por el fin de semana.

Entre más pronto se quitara eso de encima, más tiempo tendría para disfrutar su estancia en el _Swayze_. Echó a andar a la barra, sentándose al lado de la chica.

\- Así que tu amiga desapareció…

*-*-*-*

En el instante en que escuchó los pasos tras él y sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda, Dean experimentó un momento de genuina confusión. Era la única explicación posible, cierto, pero también una que no hubiera deseado enfrentar.

La oscuridad que siguió al golpe que lo dejó inconsciente estuvo plagada de aquellas memorias que se había negado a si mismo reconocer por demasiado tiempo.

*-*-*-*

Antes de abrir los ojos, su cuerpo ya había tomado conciencia de las ataduras, producto de tantos años de verse en la misma situación, una y otra vez. Dejó que la náusea se asentara en la boca de su estómago antes de aventurarse a mirar.

Lee estaba ahí, podía sentir su mirada sobre él, podía oler la colonia barata que usaba. Y detrás de eso, la pestilencia que acostumbraba acompañar a algunas de las criaturas con las que ambos habían peleado tantos años atrás.

\- No podías solo dejarlo ir, no. – La voz de Lee tenía un ligero tono de tristeza y decepción. – Dean Winchester, siempre buscando complacer a su padre, aun a costa de su felicidad.

Un gruñido salió de entre las penumbras de la celda frente a él, donde una línea de transfusión conectaba la reja con el corte en su brazo. Era así como la chica había encontrado su fin, igual que quien sabe cuántos antes que ella.

Igual que él, si no lograba escapar de ahí.

\- Encontré esta cosa en mi última misión y, a cambio de dejarla vivir, me ofreció fortuna, una larga vida y la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera. A cambio, solo había que alimentarla de cuando en cuando. – Lee golpeó la reja, ignorando los gruñidos de la creatura tras ella. – Hay personas que llegan aquí, sin nada que perder, sin nadie que las extrañe. Era fácil entregárselas, sin riesgo y sin culpa. La chica – se volvió a mirarlo, sonriendo con tristeza -, debo reconocerlo, fue un error, un riesgo estúpido, pero, en serio, ¿quién iba a pensar que de entre todas las personas del mundo, serías tu quien viniera a investigar? – Lee soltó una carcajada que terminó volviéndose un sollozo.

\- Después de lo que vi en mi última cacería, entendí que ese tipo de maldad nunca desaparecería, que lo que la gente como tú y como yo hace, no cambia nada, así que, ¿por qué no intentar divertirnos un poco en el camino? Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, ¿no merecemos un poco de felicidad? ¿la vida no nos lo debe? 

\- Escúchate, deber, merecer, no eres Dios, Dios ni siquiera es Dios. – La frustración de los pasados meses se le revolvía a Dean en las entrañas.

\- Bueno, malo; a nadie le importa. 

\- A mí me importa.

Lee se le acercó, abriendo la vía y dejando salir la sangre. 

\- Y es por eso que estás aquí. – Echó a andar a las escaleras. – No es así como deseaba que esto terminara, Dean, pero, puestos a elegir entre tu y yo, me elijo a mí. Luego de que pierdas un par de litros, simplemente te quedarás dormido. Recordaré los buenos tiempos, espero que tú también lo hagas.

Dean gritó su nombre un par de veces, luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras él. La creatura se acercó a oler la sangre que comenzaba a gotear dentro de la celda y Dean comenzó a buscar la forma de liberarse.

Aun no estaba listo para morir.

*-*-*-*

Cuando salió y enfrentó a Lee, sabía que no había más que una salida. Cada puñetazo dolía muy adentro, las palabras de Lee resonando en su cabeza. No quería hacerlo, pero él arreglaba el mundo así, matando monstruos.

Por eso fue que, cuando clavó la punta afilada del taco de billar roto en el pecho de Lee, una parte suya se rebeló dentro de su cabeza, desgarrándole el alma a gritos.

Lee se aferraba a su cuerpo, tratando de jalar aire y Dean no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro.

\- Maldita sea, ¿por qué te importa tanto, Dean? 

\- A alguien tiene que importarle. 

\- Bueno, me alegra que hayas sido tu. – Lee sonrió y atrapó su nuca, atrayéndolo hacia él, hasta que su boca encontró la suya, reclamando un último beso.

Dean respondió a la caricia, dejando su corazón en cada roce de sus labios, en cada respiración entrecortada. Entre cada segundo en que la vida abandonaba el cuerpo del hombre entre sus brazos.

Lee se apartó, mirándolo fijo, sonriendo.

\- Todo está bien… - murmuró y Dean apartó el taco de billar, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de Lee al suelo.

Sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, un nudo de dolor cerrando su garganta. 

Años atrás, entre los brazos del hombre que yacía muerto a sus pies, tuvo un momento de libertad, de aceptación. Creyó, por algún tiempo, que podía ser quien realmente era y ser feliz. Luego la vida y su destino, lo obligaron a renunciar a esa parte de sí mismo que, haber creído recuperar por un par de días, solo hacía que volviera a ocultarse en la parte más profunda de su ser.

No había nada de malo en querer salvar al mundo, ¿verdad?

Su padre le había enseñado que no había segundas oportunidades, pero su vida – esa vida que le había quitado tanto y le había regresado tanto – era la prueba de que su padre se había equivocado.

Si lograban detener a Chuck, quizá su corazón tendría una segunda oportunidad de sentirse completo de nuevo.

Se aferró a esa idea con todas sus fuerzas y subió al auto, luego de recuperar su teléfono donde una docena de llamadas perdidas de Cas y otros tantos mensajes, le hicieron pisar el acelerador a fondo.

Primero lo primero. Sam estaba en problemas.

Nada fuera de lo ordinario, ¿cierto?


End file.
